


Buddy Fucks: Bath Time (SD Bal/SD Batzz/SD Drum)

by yagnogard



Series: Buddy Fucks [1]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Chibi, Dragons, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagnogard/pseuds/yagnogard





	Buddy Fucks: Bath Time (SD Bal/SD Batzz/SD Drum)

Back when Gao’s three buddies came together to compete in the All-Star Cup, the trio of monsters seemed to get along nicely with each other. Drum would brag about his feats as the leader of his clan, including his 10 children, while Batzz and Chibi Panda would give their own stories in return while Bal’s bubbly demeanor and energetic personality keeping things lively and fun. 

But what many didn’t know, including Gao himself, was that underneath the veneer of friendship was a fierce rivalry between the three dragons.

Each of the dragons believed that he was the best Buddy for Gao, not only due to being Gao’s first, but also from his natural leadership and prowess. Drum, a former Omni Lord, and current leader of the Drum Bunker clan, had a body befitting of a commander of masculine dragons; bulky, with prominent, beefy pecs, and a rack of washboard abs that made all the women in the clan drool over his chiseled body. And then there was the very tool that created his 10 kids, lengthy, with a large head, perfect for ramming into his wife’s vagina on a near daily basis.

Bal also thought himself to be the best for Gao, in account of his absurdly adorable looks, both as a chubby “SD” dragon, and in his near naked regular form. The Sun Dragon’s cute face was one of the aspects of Bal that gave him luck with a great score of men throughout his thousands of years of living, taking breaks from battling Azi Dahaka by finding, and fucking male dragons. Of course, being a deity also gave him an advantage, both for Gao, and for his sexual exploits.

Batzz had a much rougher personality than either Bal or Drum but made up for it with his determination (for the most part), and his passionate desire to constantly grow and evolve. Most of that growth was mental, mostly due to him already being a massive black dragon hunk, but a certain aspect of him could always stand to grow some more. Despite his shorter than average cock, his fucking kept most of his Thunder Empire friends happy, especially when they were locked away in the Gargantua Valley all those years ago. Although, he also had quite an interest in having cocks inside of him, despite going out of his way to keep that aspect of his sexuality a secret.

That secret, along with many others, came out while the three were taking a bath one night, while Gao and family were out for dinner, including Chibi Panda. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with Bal’s sword as the three got ready for their hot, steamy bath, towels wrapped around their waists, and steam quickly filling the room. Sweat soon began to cover their small bodies, and the men couldn’t help but sneak looks at each other as they got into the tub. Drum’s spiky hair, Batzz’s pot belly, the three dragon’s flaccid cocks, everything was on display. And unfortunately, Batzz ended up staring at Drum’s crotch a bit too long.

“Why the hell are you staring at my junk!?” Drum yelled at Batzz, reaching for the soap and quickly starting to wash himself off.

“Oh please, kid!” Batzz said back. “No one wants to stare at your one-inch nub of a dick anyways.” 

Drum glared at the thunder dragon and got a small smirk from him in return. Smoke began to spill from Drum’s mouth, and Bal decided to step in between the two before Drum burned both Batzz, and the entire house.

“C’mon you two, Bal!” Bal said. “Can’t we just bathe without fighting, Bal!?”

“The red runt started it.” Batzz yelled at Bal with a growl.

“And I’m gonna finish it if you don’t keep your mouth shut, and my eyes away from my crotch!” Drum shouted.

And so the trio spent the next few minutes washing up in silence, avoiding eye contact and any other forms of contact. That was, until Drum asked Bal to wash his back, which Bal happily obliged. As he scrubbed the Armordragon, Bal’s eyes shifted downwards towards his own cock, which was rising, despite Bal’s eager desire not to! But the damage was done, and soon the tip of his erect cock made contact with Drum’s back.

Time seemed to stand still in the humid bathroom; Drum looking back at Bal, Bal’s look of terror, and Batzz’s smirk all playing out in slow motion. It seemed as if all hell was going to break loose, but then Drum said something out of left field.

“W-Want some help with that?” Drum stammered, reaching back, and grabbing Bal’s hard cock. Batzz looked on in silence as Drum soaped up his hand and started to stroke Bal’s manhood, teasing the head of Bal’s cock. The small orange dragon sighed in pleasure, leaning back and enjoying having Drum jerk him off in the warm bathwater.

“So, what was that about not-“Batzz started.

“Shut it, you fat, cocky lizard!” Drum yelled. “I’m just doing this to keep his dick from poking me while I try to get clean.”

“Yeah, ‘cause getting Bal’s jizz in the tub will definitely get you a better bath!”

Regardless of the reason, Drum continued to pleasure Bal, speeding up his soapy handjob and making Bal’s breaths heavier and faster. Batzz looked on as Bal got closer and closer to his orgasm. And just when it seemed that Bal was going to let his semen loose in the water, Bal suddenly stood up, giving Drum and Batzz the perfect opportunity to look at his cock.

“Bal had an idea, Bal!” Ball said excitedly. “Bal knows that you two are fighting over who wants to be Gao’s Buddy, Bal! So let’s decided who’s better once and for all, Bal!”

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Batzz asked.

“Well, since we’re all in here and pent up, let’s see who’s the last to cum!”

Batzz and Drum were initially baffled by the idea, until they felt their cocks rise at the thought of getting sex. Batzz was always looking for an excuse to blow his load (which is why he kept Chibi Panda around), and Drum’s wife and he agreed to let Drum fuck other people, mostly to keep her from getting worn out from daily sex. 

And that’s how a small bathroom threesome started up! Batzz made the first move, rushing up to meet Bal, he reached to jerk Bal’s cock as he delivered light kisses to Bal’s neck. Bal moved his head to allow Batzz greater access to him, enjoying Battz’s tongue gliding across his skin, and his penis being massaged and tugged by the black chubby dragon.

“Since you came up with the idea, how ‘bout I make you blow your load first.” Batzz whispered in Bal’s ear while he felt his hands gliding up and down Bal’s cock.

“Actually, I was thinking of making you cum first!” Drum replied. He got some soft soap on his cock, stepped behind Batzz, and slowly began to sink his cock into Batzz’s tight tailhole! 

Drum expected for him to start cursing the very day Drum was born but, to everyone’s surprise, rather than yelling at Drum Batzz let the penetration continue, squeezing Drum’s cock with his warm, tight hole. Of course, Batzz tried to keep a scowl on his face, but by the time Drum got balls deep inside of him Batzz’s face was covered in a deep red blush, and a wide smile.

“Oh, holy fuck your dick feels good!” Batzz said as he started to fuck himself on Drum’s thick babymaker. Drum wanted to tease Batzz for being such a cock-addict that a good dicking could make his demeanor change so drastically, but his focus was on enjoying Batzz’s ass, lightly humping Batzz’s ass. 

“Damn dude, you’re tighter than my wife!” Drum praised as grabbed Batzz hips and got rougher with his fucking. Soon he was plowing Batzz, watching Batzz’s ass jiggle with each rough smack of his hips, and enjoying hearing Batzz’s gruff whines every time his dick jabbed Batzz’s prostate!

Batzz was no stranger to getting fucked, but the bisexual Armordragon was fucking him like no one ever did before, with the perfect mix of speed and sweet, painful thrusts into his hole. Having a hard cock lodged in his throat would complete the experience for Batzz, and luckily, he got exactly what he wanted, Bal turning around and filling his mouth full of hot Sun Dragon cock!

The sounds of water splashing and wetting the floor were interspersed by the harsh slaps of Drum’s fucking, and Batzz choking lightly s Bal humped into his mouth. The three dragons had forgotten about the competition, fully absorbing themselves in the sensations of pure, unobstructed gay sex. It was just three men using each other to get off, and they all enjoyed it. Batzz especially was loving the feeling of being used by Drum and Bal, not only getting pleasure from having his prostate assaulted, but also knowing that the other two were having fun fucking him and using him like a sweet fucktoy! With all of that, it was no surprise that he was the first to cum, yanking Bal’s cock out of his mouth before he shouted as he came, hot semen shooting into the bathwater.

“Heh, you guys win, but I’m still the best for Gao.” Batzz said with a large, goofy smile on his face, all the previous rage fucked out of him, and replaced with a deep satisfaction.  
“How about we move to the floor so we can finish this up.” Drum suggested to Bal, stepping out of the shower and laying on the floor, raising his legs so that Bal and Batzz got a clear view of his tight, pink pucker.

Bal nodded in agreement and wordlessly stepped out of the bath as well, Batzz staying on his knees and watching, transfixed in an intense afterglow.

Bal got to his knees and pushed Drum’s small legs back, lining up his twitching penis with Drum’s hole. He effortlessly slid into the warm orifice, mostly due to Batzz’s saliva lubricating the dragon’s cock. Wasting little time, Bal quickly got into a rhythm, thrusting into Drum with smooth but powerful thrusts that made Drum feel as if his entire body was getting fucked by Bal. Looking into each other’s eyes, the two dragons kissed passionately, Drum craning his neck up to meet Bal’s soft lips as his hole was fucked wide open, Bal taking the opportunity to speed up his thrusting, pushing his body in-between Drum’s legs and getting even deeper inside of Drum. Batzz found himself tugging at his spent cock despite having the cum fucked out of him, mindlessly beating off as Bal beat Drum’s hole into submission.

Soon Drum was finding himself getting close, hugging Bal to his chest, and wrapping his arms around Bal’s hips, urging the Sun Dragon closer and deeper, reveling in the sensation of Bal’s meaty cock spearing his ass over and over again. He didn’t want it to end, in fact the fucking was so good that for a brief few moments he even considered what it’d be like to have a big-dicked husband instead of his loyal wife. But those thoughts faded away as he unleashed his hot cum, moaning into Bal’s mouth as warm man-cream covered not only his belly, but Bal’s stomach as well. It was clear that Bal won the contest, but with Drum’s tightening up from his orgasm, Bal had no choice but to fill Drum with his own sperm.

“B-Bal’s cumming, Bal!” He announced with one final thrust, filling Drum with his seed for what felt like minutes before pulling out and watching the cum drip from Drum’s loosened hole.

“Heh. You know, I don’t even care about the contest anymore.” Drum said with a weary gasp.

“Me too. I say we’re all good for Gao, especially since being with him means we can have awesome sex like this!” Batzz replied.

‘Bal’s so happy you guys stopped fighting, Bal!”

The three of them took a moment to look around at the mess they made; the water covering the floor, the specks of cum splashed all throughout the room, and the strong scent of sex. They knew that they’d have to clean up, and none of them were looking forward to the duty.

“How about we finish that bath first, and then clean up, Bal!?” Bal suggested.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Drum replied, slowly getting up and making his way back to the tub. And with that, it was as if the three were never even fighting! They bathed, and of course fucked, and by the time Gao and company returned, they found themselves starting to become the best of Buddies!


End file.
